Ultimate Dangan Ronpa 3: Despair's Curse
by DARKWOLF180
Summary: The lives of 16 people will never be the same as they are forced to participate in deadly game. A game which only one will survive. Will they manage to defeat despair and escape or die trying, Ladies and Gentlemen, This Is Ultimate Dangan Ronpa 3: Despair's Curse. A game which no one wins. Takes place after Super Dangan Ronpa 2. Minor spoilers for now.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter Zero: Intro To Despair**_

Hope's Peak Academy, the one place where graduation means success. A school known for only accepting the best of the best. The students that are enrolled here are commonly referred to as "Super High School Level" Everyone of them are the best at what they do. There was only one exception to that. Every year Hope's Peak draws a random name from a pile of students that are currently enrolled in regular high school. They are allowed to enroll in the school as that years "Super High School Level Luckster"

They had million of names to choose from, so why was I chosen out of all them. Don't get me wrong. I'm glad I was accepted and all, but still I was worried and a bit angry. I mean here I was, two hours early, ready to go in. I wonder of I'll fit in here?

I sighed. It was a stupid question really. I'll never fit in here. I just want my normal life back, but I know that will never happen. I wonder what all my friends are thinking of right now? Do they miss me by any chance?

I shook my head.

You know what I guess I should start off by introducing myself. My name is Nathan Ruocco, I'm Sixteen yeas old. I originally lived in America, but due to a job offer my dad moved to Japan. Sometimes I miss America, life was fun there, but I was only eight one the move happened. The first year here was pretty hard, as I didn't know much Japanese. Luckily for me, I was a pretty fast learner. It took me about six months to learn Japanese.

It took me a while to make friends. It was mostly due to how quiet I was, but still I don't know how I made friends.

"..."

A month ago I received a letter that informed me that I was chosen in the lottery as this years "Super High School Level Luckster" I seriously thought any second after that someone would pop out and say it was just a prank, but that never happened.

My parents were happy for me and so were my friends, but even so I still have my doubts about this. Will I be able to make friends? Do I really belong here? A voice in my head assured me that I'll be able to make friends and that I belong here.

I looked up at the school. I felt like a idiot for worry about this.

"I can do this!" I yelled to no one. Yeah that's right I can do this! I have to believe in myself!

Before I did that I took a small mirror out of my pocket to check myself one more time before I went in. I was dressed in my average cloths which consisted of a simple white sleeve-less shirt with light blue pants and a pair of a black sneakers. Just my average everyday cloths. The only difference was that I was wearing my dad's old black jacket. My dad had given it to me yesterday, to show that he was proud of me. My hair was spiked a bit in the front, but other than that was a kind of messy and it was dark brown which I'm sure I got from my mom side. I got my hazel color eyes from my fathers side of the family.

"Yup, I look okay. I'm ready! I think?"

I slowly walked forward. I was one step away from entering Hope's Peak.

Even through I wasn't in yet, I felt something wrong. I don't know how to describe it. I felt like all the happiness was sucked out of me. My vision was becoming a bit blurry.

"Ah I'm probably a bit nervous, that's all." I said as I tried to assure myself that there was nothing wrong with the school. I chuckled nervously as I took my first step into the school.

"Whats happening?!" I managed to say

The world around me had began to spin. The colors and everything were spinning uncontrollably. Slowly I felt my strength leaving me. Eventually I caved into the darkness. As I closed my eyes and let the darkness overcome me, I realized something. I was never lucky in the first place, I was only unlucky...

And with that in mind I blacked out.

**Hey. Welcome to my story and right off the bat, yes this is SYOC, the form is down below. Please send in by Pm. Also I'm only accepting Fifteen characters (7 Guys and 8 Girls) **

******OC Form**

******Name: **

******Gender:**

******Age:**

******SHSL:**

******Appearance:**

******Personality:**

******History:**

******Fears:**

******Dreams:**

******Greatest Secret:**

******Culprit or Victim:**

******Something They Would Say:**

******Anything Else:**

******End Form**

******Well then I'm off and good luck. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah here's the full cast list. Thanks to everyone who sent in a OC. Expect a update Friday or Saturday. I'll try to upload each week so yeah.**

**1: Kamitsuki Yumeji – SHSL Butler**

**2: Asuka Hasagawa – SHSL Hacker**

**3: Takahashi Haruna – SHSL Soccer Player**

**4: Mavis Munesanzun – SHSL Gunman**

**5: Tatsuya Jirou – SHSL Key Master**

**6: Tochigi Sumiko – SHSL Snowboarder**

**7: Kaede Yumiko – SHSL Archer**

**8: Yui Takashasi – SHSL Pianist**

**9: Kisaragi Fuuko – SHSL Patient**

**10: Yukisaki Fuyuha – SHSL Analysis**

**11: Sama Namiki – SHSL Unknown**

**12: Hyotaru Hirano – SHSL Boxer**

**13: Shun Choshi – SHSL Lawyer**

**14: Raku Akemin – SHSL Ghost Hunter**

**15: Riley Yuuki – SHSL Killer**

**16: Nathan Ruocco – SHSL Luckster**

**Okay then see you next time and please do review your thoughts on the list and the students.**

**Till next time. This is Wolfy signing out.**


End file.
